Eighteen Year Old Face
by ArxahsXVI
Summary: Sarah has been alive for more than 18 years due to the injection of a piece of shadow before the accident that caused the shadows' escape in P3. She later on helps Seta's team with their investigation. flashbacks of P3, occuring in P4.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona 4: Eighteen Year Old Face**

_Chapter 1: Nightmares and Traveling_

_Nyx, the mother of all shadows, got up after we all thought we had destroyed her. She went to the full moon that was above our heads and it looked like she fused with it since it looked like a giant eye. The citizens of Iwatodai that were outside screamed in horror and assumed that this was the end of the world. I was about to go to our leader, Minato, to ask what we should do now but something pulled us all down to the ground._

"_No, it can't end like this!" I said, attempting to get up but it was useless. I looked over at everyone trying to get up when I saw Minato go up into the air._

"_What the hell is he doing? !" Junpei yelled. We all called out to him, begging him not to leave._

"_NO PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" I screamed. It was too late though. He had gone into battle._

* * *

><p>I woke up from my nightmare because of the sound of a TV show in the room next to mine. I looked at the clock that was on my nightstand and it was eleven forty. I got up from my bed then walked to the source of the sound. I opened the door to see Markus watching TV even though he should be asleep. He looked up with his violet eyes (the color was the same as mine).<p>

"Markus you shouldn't be awake so late." I told him.

"I know but I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." He replied with a frown on his face.

I sighed and sat next to him on his bed. I looked at him, thinking that he resembled his father so much with the way his face looked. He had purple eyes (like I mentioned before) and long brown hair (also like mine). He never knew his dad since he died when he was just a new born, but he isn't very sad since that was six years ago.

"What was your bad dream about?" I asked while I hugged him.

"It was about daddy…"

I frowned then said, "You too huh? Well do you want me to sleep in here with you?"

He nodded then turned off his TV. We both got under the covers and hugged each other.

"Can you sing me that song?" He asked.

I laughed a little at his request. "Sure, anything for you." I could see Markus smile even in the pitch black darkness. I began to sing the song "Never More" for him. When I finished I heard the slow, peaceful breathing of Markus's slumber. I smiled to myself then fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>"Markus come on we're going to miss our train!" The two of us were going to spend a year in Inaba with a friend of my father's. We lived in Iwatodai but I always like to travel and see things with Markus.<p>

"I still have a few things! I'll be down in a minute!"

Oh I almost forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sarah Arisato. Um, I guess I should tell a little bit about myself. I tend to be rude to people if I don't know them. I have been alive for more than eighteen years and stay the same while my friends move on. The reason why I don't age is because I was injected with a piece of a shadow the day an accident occurred. My persona's name is Hina who is a woman that is part butterfly and my arcana is Death (that's what Minato told me). I like to wear a blue cropped jacket, a blue tank top, black jeans, my heart shaped locket, and blue converse. I guess those are the main things you need to know about me.

"Markus get your tiny butt down here now!" Our train left at eleven and it was ten thirty right now.

I heard him run down the stairs then he jumped before the last step. "I'm here! Let's go let's go let's go!" He grabbed a bunch of our things (as much as his little arms could carry which wasn't much) and ran outside. I sighed, got the rest of our luggage, locked the door, and then followed him to the cab I had called.

We had barely gotten to the train station on time. Markus had taken a nap while the train was going and I was just looking out the window. The train made it's finally pick up/drop off before we got to Inaba. Someone sat in front of Markus but I couldn't tell who. I saw their reflection in the window and gasp.

"Minato?" I whispered then turned to them. He looked up but it wasn't him. It was a boy that looked around eighteen with gray eyes and silver hair. How in the world did I mistake Minato with this guy?

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied coldly then turned my head to the window again.

"Who did you think I was?"

"I said it was nothing now leave me alone." I picked up Markus then sat on the other side of our seats. He was a heavy sleeper so he didn't even flinch.

"Just trying to make a conversation." The boy said to himself.

I faced the window again and stared at the same eighteen year old face I've had for more than ten years._ I hope I can avoid that boy when we get to Inaba_, I thought. I'm about to find out that it will be impossible to do.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*I felt like it could have been better... Read and Review please!*<span>_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Living Together_

"We have arrived at Inaba. Please don't forget any of your belongings and…" I got my luggage from the compartment above us and woke up Markus. He refused to get up so I got a chocolate bar then put it under his nose.

"Chocolate?" He woke up and reached for it when I pulled it away.

"No you have to eat actual food first!"

"Aww." He pouted at me.

"Don't start mister!"

He got some of the suitcases then followed me, mumbling to himself. The boy that had sat in front of me got off too. _Oh no what if he goes to the same school as me_, I thought. My dad's friend thinks I'm eighteen so he wants me to go to school with his nephew. I have no idea who his nephew was but I hope he's nice to Markus and me.

The day in Inaba was sunny but it had a cool breeze. I put Markus's jacket on him while we waited. The boy that had gotten off the train with us was looking around a few feet away from me. He saw me looking at him so he smiled at me, but I just looked in another direction.

I looked at the clock on my phone and it was around five. I figured it would take awhile for him to get us so I had packed sandwiches. I gave Markus his and then I started to eat mine with some chips (that I had also packed). The boy kept looking in our direction (my guess was because of the food). I sighed, pulled out the last one, and then held it out. He looked at me questionably.

"If you want it then take it." I said a little annoyed.

He got it then said, "Thank you. So who are you waiting for?"

"My dad's friend."

He nodded then took a bite of the sandwich. After a few minutes my dad's friend pulled up next to the sidewalk. We all got our luggage and stood up.

"Hey guys!" He said as he got out of the car with his daughter.

The boy and I waved at him then looked at each other surprised. Markus was behind me like the girl was behind her dad.

"My name is Ryotaro Dojima and this is my daughter Nanako. You must be Sarah, Robert's daughter." I nodded then smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Dojima! This is my little brother Markus. Say hello Markus."

Markus hugged my leg then looked up at him. "Um, hello Mr. Dojima."

"I didn't know you had a little brother!" He shook Markus's hand. "I see you already met my nephew!"

"Your nephew! ?" I looked at the boy next to me.

"It's been awhile." He said to his uncle.

"Yes it has been! Nanako say hi to your cousin."

She did the same thing as Markus. "Hello."

"Why are you acting so shy?" Dojima asked. She pouted then smacked his leg. "Ow ok ok! Well let's get to the house. I'm sure you three are tired from the long trip."

We all got into the car as he questioned me about my father, rest his soul.

* * *

><p>We stopped by a gas station to refill the car and take a restroom break. Nanako and Markus were the only two that needed to go so they went together. The nephew got out of the car to stretch his legs. I stayed in the car while I looked at my locket. I felt a disturbance outside so I looked out the window. I saw the gas station attendant talking to the nephew. <em>There's something about her…<em>, I thought as she shook his hand. When she walked away, he put a hand on his head as if he was in pain. I lowered the window.

"Hey are you alright? Are you sick or something?" I asked.

He looked at me with a half smile. "I'm fine thanks."

"Alright then." Once everyone got back to the car we headed to the house.

"Make yourselves at home. Nanako will you please show them where they will be sleeping?" Dojima sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Alright daddy. Markus you can sleep in my room. Sarah and Seta you two will sleep in here." She opened the door to reveal a small room with a couch, a table, a TV, and a futon. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." Nanako left the room with Markus.

We both started to unpack things, not saying much to each other.

"So why are you here?" Seta asked me.

"What you don't want me here?" I asked coldly.

"No I didn't mean it like that." He frowned.

I let out a sigh. "I know. I'm just like that."

"Why?"

"How should I know Minato!" I covered my mouth after that.

"Who's 'Minato'?"

"Nobody so just leave it." It got awkward after that.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Seta Souji." He held out his hand.

I looked at him then smiled a little. "I'm Sarah Arisato." I shook his hand.

The rest of the night went by really fast. We both had fallen asleep on the futon since we were exhausted. Looks like we will be living together for the next year.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: School Again_

Today is the day we all start school. Seta and I got our uniforms on then headed downstairs for breakfast. Nanako and Markus were already downstairs eating some eggs and drinking orange juice. The two of them looked so cute while they talked and laughed with each other. I'm glad that they get to go to the same elementary school.

"Oh good morning!" Nanako said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Good morning Seta and Sarah." Markus said, his mouth half full of food.

"Finish what's in your mouth!" I said with a laugh.

"Did your dad go to work?" Seta asked.

Nanako nodded but she had a hint of sadness in her expression. My guess was that this is a normal thing for her, well minus us being around. I decided to change the subject.

"Did you make breakfast by yourself Nanako?"

"I did! Dad isn't here all the time so I learned how to do a lot of things by myself!" She answered proudly. She then looked at the time and stood up. "We should get to school. I'll show you two the way to your school." We grabbed a few umbrellas then headed out the door after eating

* * *

><p>"Your school is straight ahead from here. My school is in the opposite direction so we'll see you guys at the house. Come on Markus!" She grabbed his hand and started to drag him away.<p>

"Bye guys!" I called out to them.

Seta and I kept walking until…

"HOLY CRAP LOOK OUT!" A boy on his bike passed by us. He crashed into a pole and he looked like he was in pain.

"Should we help him?" Seta asked.

"Nope we'll be late so come on." I grabbed the back of his collar on his jacket then dragged him to the school.

We went to the office to let them know that we were new and we needed our schedules. Our teacher's name is Mr. Morooka. So when we got in the classroom he had us stand in front of the class to introduce ourselves but before we did…

"I don't want any of you hitting on these two! They're the same losers that they were at their old schools! Anyway, say your names kids and make it quick!"

"Nice to meet you I'm Seta Souji." Seta said.

"I'm Sarah Arisato and are you calling me a loser?" I asked with anger. All the students looked at me surprised.

"That's it, you're on my shit list missy!"

"Hmph, like I care." I mumbled.

Mr. Morooka went on and on about how we're a bunch of stupid kids and how the boys are a bunch of perverts. Then a girl with short brown hair raised her hand and asked if we could sit in the desks near her. Morooka didn't care so Seta sat next to her and I sat behind her.

"He's the worst huh? Rotten luck that you two got stuck in this class. I guess we'll have to hang in there for a year." She told us.

We nodded then listened to Mr. Morooka's lecture for the rest of the day. Before we got to leave, an announcement went on.

"Attention, all teachers. Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

What in the world is going on? I could hear sirens close by! Did something bad happen? I don't want to stay in school it's the worst place to stay in for a long time! Oh hey another announcement.

"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat…"

Oh snap what's going on! ? I felt anxious so I poked Seta's back. He looked back at me.

"Come on let's go. I really want to go home." I told him.

"Alright then let's go." We gathered our things then stood up. The girl with the short brown hair noticed us leaving.

"Hey do you two wanna walk home with us?" She asked.

"Um, sure I guess." I answered.

"Oh I forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka and this is Yukiko Amagi!"

"Oh, nice to meet you two." Yukiko said awkwardly.

We started to walk away when a boy walked up to us and held out a CD. "I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" Chie took it then chased him to the door. She kicked him in the… unmentionables then looked at her DVD. It was cracked down the middle. Yukiko asked if he was alright but Chie told her that he's fine.

Well school was interesting! I wonder what we'll find walking home…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Murder Scene_

The four of us walked outside of the school and headed for the main gates. The day was now cloudy after it had rained. I loved this kind of weather! Wait who's that guy?

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere?" A boy who had a different uniform from ours asked Yukiko this. That's creepy, huh?

Yukiko looked at him confused. "What…? Wh-Who are you?"

Two students started to watch this. They whispered about the situation and how difficult the "Amagi Challenge" is. I rolled my eyes then went back to watching.

"Um, s-so… are you coming or not?" He sounded a little annoyed.

"I-I'm not going…" Ouch, sick burn!

"… Fine!" He ran off with an angry expression on his face. Man, that was a fast way to get rid of him. I looked at Yukiko who looked a little panicked.

"Wh-What did he want from me…?" She asked.

"What did he want? He wanted to go on a date with you." I told her. She looked at me surprised.

"Huh? Really…?"

"I know he was! I've been around for awhile, so I know these things." I said. They had a confused expression on their faces.

"You really had no clue? Sheesh… But then again, that was way over the top. It was creepy how he called you Yuki all of a sudden." Chie said with a shudder. The boy that got hit a lot in a certain place came up to us with his bike.

"Yo, Yukiko-san. Turned down another lovelorn fool, huh? Man, you're cruel… You got me the same way last year."

"I don't recall doing that." She said.

He looked at her happily. "Whoa, you serious? So then, you wanna hang out sometime!"

"Oh don't bother! She'll just turn you down." I told him. He sighed (I guess he knew it would happen). Then he looked at me from head to toe.

"Then how bout you new girl? Wanna hang out sometime?" He asked with a smile and a wink.

"Just walk away boy, walk away." I said.

"That wasn't a no! Anyway, you two better not pick on the transfer students too much. Especially my new lady friend right there!" He climbed onto his bike and rode away.

"We're just curious, is all!" Chie yelled.

"Sorry we dragged you two into this." Yukiko said.

"It's alright." Seta said.

"Yeah no big deal." I told her.

A bunch of kids started to come around from behind us. Chie told us to hurry up so we can get out of there so we walked quickly with her. She started to ask Seta and I questions on the way.

* * *

><p>"Oh so you're here because of your parents' job. I thought it was something way more serious." Chie said to Seta. "And why did you come here Sarah?"<p>

"Oh, um, my little brother and I just wanted to get out of our other town for a little while." I said.

Chie told us that there isn't much in Inaba. There were only a few things to do here and a few famous things like the Amagi Inn. Yukiko's family owns it and she was next in line to become the owner of it. I thought it was pretty cool but Yukiko didn't seem too excited about it.

"Sooo, do you think Yukiko is cute or do you think Sarah's cute Seta?" Chie asked with a smirk on her face.

"What! ?" All three of us shouted.

"Well? Who?" Chie asked, laughing at our reaction. Seta just blushed and stayed quiet. "Ok then do you think Seta's cute Sarah?"

"What! ? I refuse to answer any of those questions or any kind that are like it!" I said.

"Alright sheesh it was just a question."

We kept walking until we got to an intersection. One part of it was blocked off by the police and people were gathered near the police tape. Then I heard someone say that they couldn't believe my most hated thing was hanging off of an antenna, a dead body.

"Wait what did she say? Did she say there was a dead body! ?" Chie asked.

Right then Dojima came up to us. "Hey, what're you two doing here?"

"We were just passing by." Seta said. I didn't answer.

"Huh… I should've figured that would happen. That damn principal. We told him not to let them through here." He said with a sigh.

Seta introduced him to Chie and Yukiko. After that, Dojima told us to go back home. While we were walking Chie asked, "Was this what that announcement was about…?"

I shrugged. "I… I guess so. Um, I'm just going to head home if that's ok."

"Oh, no problem! We should all just go another time. So see you guys later!" Chie and Yukiko left.

I said a quick bye then started walking home. Seta caught up to me and asked, "Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just… don't want to talk about it right now." I told him.

"That's ok you can tell me when you feel like your ready to." He said with a smile.

I laughed a little. "Alright, I will one day." I felt something weird near him. I looked at him and it seemed like we both froze in time. I now understand what Minato meant by me being the Death arcana. Seta just made me part of his social links.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Reviews get me in a good mood so please put them so I can update faster^^!*<span>**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Everyday's Great at Junes!_

Seta and I finally got home before it got dark. When we went in, we saw Nanako and Markus at the table in front of the TV. They looked up at us simultaneously with a smile.

"Hi guys!" They said.

"Hey Markus and Nanako how was school?" I asked. They both started to talk about it but I couldn't understand it since it was at the same time. In times like this, I just smile and nod.

"Sounds like you guys had fun?" Seta said, hoping he was right.

"We did!" Nanako replied. I patted Seta on the back as he sighed in relief. After we got settled in we joined those two at the table. They were watching the news so I didn't change it (only because Markus will throw a tantrum if I do). Then Nanako looked at the seat next to her. "I wonder if Dad's not coming home again tonight…"

We didn't say anything about that. Then the news started to talk about the dead body that was near the school zone that afternoon. I turned away from the TV, not caring for what they had to say about that incident. All I heard was that the body was some announcer lady's and something about the police department. Nanako gasped at that part.

"The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!"

"Are you worried about him?" Seta asked.

"… Uh- uh. It's his job, so things like this happen." She answered.

"They found her on the roof? That's scary…" Markus said. I gave him a hug and kissed the top of his head. Then a commercial came on for something called "Junes". Nanako looked all excited about it and even started to sing the song.

"Every day's great at your Junes!" She sang happily.

I laughed a little then said, "You're a good singer!"

She giggled and blushed a little. "I'm the best one in my class!"

"Hey what about me!" Markus asked.

After they argued we decided to go to sleep since it was a long day for us all.

* * *

><p>"So after school what do you-" Seta was interrupted by the sound of someone crashing into a trashcan.<p>

"S-Someone…" The person begged.

"Ugh, come on let's go help the sorry thing." I said. We managed to get him out but then I regretted it when I realized who it was.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm… Oh yeah that's right. You guys are the transfer students! I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet ya!"

"Are you ok?" Seta asked.

"Is your bike ok?" I asked with a smirk.

"My bike? What about me! Yes I'm fine but hey that was mean!"

"Who ever said I was a nice person? I'll see you at school Seta." I walked ahead of them.

School was pretty boring since the teachers just lectured us and told us stuff that we needed for their classes (yikes it's a long list). So after class Seta and I were getting our stuff together when that Yosuke guy went up to us.

"So, are you guys getting used to this place?" He asked.

"Yeah." Seta answered.

"Meh, I guess." I replied.

"Wow, that was fast. There isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there is that certain… something you can't get anywhere else. The air's clean, the food's great… Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak! Like that's anything special, huh? I know a place where you can get it cheap. Wanna come? You helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

Then Chie came up to us and complained about him not treating her too. She invited Yukiko but she had to work at the inn (she didn't seem excited) so it was just the four of us. The place Yosuke was talking about was Junes. Apparently his dad was the manager of this place (Nanako will love this guy). After we got our drinks and talked for a little while, Yosuke noticed that some girl named Saki was there so he quickly went over to her like a cat running to the door when it hears the food being poured. I didn't question it so I just put my headphones on and drank my soda. I was interrupted when I saw her come over to the table.

"Are you the transfer students? Oh, did you hear about me already? It must be nice to have someone else from the big city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

"N-Not necessarily…" Yosuke said.

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good. Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"Nah, he's a great guy." Seta said.

"Yeah, he's annoying." I said with a smirk. Saki giggled a little and Yosuke looked mad.

"All right, break it up… You're kinda getting on my nerves." Yosuke said.

"Just speaking the truth Yosuke!" I said. He glared then stuck his tongue out at me.

"Well, my break's just about over. Back to work I go… Laters!" She left before Yosuke could say something. We made fun of him for a bit then Chie told us about the Midnight Channel.

"So let me get this straight, if you look into the TV at midnight, you'll see magical people?" I asked. Seta and Yosuke laughed as Chie pouted.

"Just try it tonight ok!"

"Alright alright we will!"

The Midnight Channel, huh? I guess I'll just have to see it to believe this rumor.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*You just gotta hate school for taking your time away -.- Anyway, thank you<span>**_Loki Avatar_ **for suggesting those stories! I will check them out :) And for your question, they give him the original Izanagi because he started out with him. Seta doesn't get Izanagi-no-Okami until the very end of the game so I guess people wanna stick to the game (I'm doing that). Yes people I'll take and answer some of your questions xD Wow this is a lot I'll shut up now ^^;***

**Read and Review please!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Midnight Channel and TV Shopping_

I attacked my food as soon as I got home then went upstairs to stare at the TV. It was nowhere near twelve yet but hey I didn't want to miss the magical people! Markus went into the room then looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Hush I want to see if magical people will show up on the TV!" I said.

"You scare me sometimes you know that?" He said.

"It's my job!"

"No it's not it's to take care of me!" I picked him up, put him out of the room, and then locked the door. "Hey!"

"Go eat a cookie or something!" I smiled when I heard his tiny footsteps run to the kitchen. I sat down on the couch in my pajamas that consisted of a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top, black pajama pants with little white butterflies on them, and Kirby slippers. I was putting my hair up into a high ponytail when I heard Seta knock on the door. I opened it for him then said, "Welcome to my room! For visiting, you have to pay 500 yen!"

"But it's my room too!" He complained.

"Fine I'll make an exception this one time." I went back to the couch and took out my DSi. Seta sat next to me and stayed quiet. I noticed that he kept looking at me every now and then. "Can I help you?"

"Huh? O-Oh it's nothing I just haven't seen you in those pajamas before." He answered with a slight blush.

"Well anyway, it's almost midnight. Turn off the light will you?" He nodded, got up, and switched the lights off. He then stood right in front of the TV. "Why are you excited? Can't wait to see if your soulmate will appear?"

"N-No! I'm just curious." I got up and stood next to him. Nothing happened.

"I knew it was just a joke." I said then turned around. Then Seta grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Wha-" I was surprised to see that the TV had turned on by itself. I didn't know what to say since I've never seen this happen. I flinched when I heard lightning from outside (I was freaked out as it was). Then Seta fell to his knees with his hand on his head. "Seta what's going on!" I helped him up then looked at the TV with him. He poked the screen and it was like he had touched water. He then stuck his hand in and it started to pull him in. "SETA!"

I grabbed him from behind then tried to pull the other half of him out (it wasn't a lot of him that went in since the TV was too small). I managed to get him out but we both fell onto the ground with a thud and with him on top of me. I had hit my arm on the little table that was there.

"Holy crap that hurts!" I whispered in pain.

"Are you two ok…?" Nanako asked from outside of the door.

"Yeah we're fine!" I answered.

"Ok. Well, goodnight." She went back to her room.

I looked up at Seta and he looked down at me. "I'm saying this once, get off of me or I will hurt you." He quickly stood up then helped me up. "I have no idea what just happened but I think we should tell the others tomorrow." He nodded then we both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Let's see… Miss Arisato, please stand up." I sighed as I stood up. I hate being chosen for questions. "When did A.D. - in other words, Anno Domini – begin?"<p>

"When Jesus was born." I answered. Yay I got it right!

"Nerd." Yosuke whispered. I kicked him under the desk and wrote stuff down. Then she gave us a lecture and blah blah blah. You know, I'll just skip to after school.

I was gathering my stuff when I heard two girls talking about the murder again. I was surprised to hear that it was Saki who had found the dead body. I was about to tell Seta this when Yosuke came up to us looking a little freaked out. He was going to tell us something about the TV but he decided against it. Then Chie walked up to us.

"Yosuke did you hear the rumor? Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered that body."

"I wonder if that's why she looked so down… She doesn't seem to be at school today either."

We saw Yukiko leave again to help out at the inn. She seemed really stressed out (poor her). We started to talk about what we saw on the TV and we all had seen the same thing, a girl with shoulder length brown hair that had our school uniform on. Then we talked about what had happened to Seta last night. They didn't believe us! In fact, they made fun of us about it! So with all this talk about TVs, Chie said that her parents wanted to get a new one. Can you guess where we go? Junes of course!

"Holy crap this is expensive!" Chie said when she saw the price for one of the flat screens. The TVs at Junes _were _pretty pricey.

"Yeah well not many people buy TVs here. That's why there aren't any clerks around here." Yosuke said.

"Huh… Not worth trying then, I guess. Well, at least looking's free." Chie said with a shrug. Then the two of them went up to the flat screen and poked it.

"… Nope, can't get in. Figures." Yosuke said.

Chie laughed a little then said, "This proves it. It was all just a dream."

Yosuke nodded in agreement. "Besides, these flat-screen TVs are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying! So, Chie. What kind of TV are you guys in the market for?"

"O-Oh, they said they wanted one that's cheap. You got any suggestions?" They walked over to the other ones that were smaller.

"Ok I'm pissed! Seta, get your arm in there!" I grabbed his right arm and pressed it against the screen.

"Hey what are you-" We both got surprised when it went through. "Please don't let go."

"I'll try not to." Yosuke and Chie ran up to us, shocked at the sight.

"You gotta be kidding me… Did you really stick your hand through the screen?" She asked.

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke said. He asked how we did it then Seta put his head in it. We started freaking out more then he said there was empty space inside. Yosuke expressed his surprise in the most eloquent way possible by saying he needs to go pee. Those two started running in circles then bumped into us, causing us all to fall into the huge black screen.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Excited doesn't even describe how I feel about the animation that<span>'s coming up (O - O) Just wanted to say that! Review review review!***


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: "Basic" Television_

I braced myself for the impact with the ground as we fell into the TV. We were all screaming then hit the surface with a thud. I swear it's like the universe hates me! So anyway, we looked around but we had no idea where we were.

"I don't think we're in Junes anymore guys." I said.

"Haa… So… uh… We're still alive… right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah don't worry. Are you guys ok?" Seta asked.

"I think my butt's cracked now…" Yosuke said with a painful expression on his face.

"Dude too much information!" I said.

"Wanna check if it is Sarah?" He asked with a smirk and a wink.

"That's it you're so dead you pervert!" I was about to pull something out of my jacket until Seta told us to look around. I stopped and noticed that the place looked like a huge studio.

"Is this a… studio? All this fog… Or is it smoke? There's no place like this in Inaba, is there…?" Chie asked.

"Hell no… But man… this place is huge…" Yosuke said in awe.

"What're we gonna do…?" Chie looked at Seta and I for an answer.

"Let's look around!" I suggested. Chie and Seta looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sarah, we need to get home and-!" She looked around a little panicked. "Wait a minute… Which way did we come in from? I don't see a way in… or out!"

We all looked around but there defiantly wasn't any door or TV screen in sight. "What? That can't be right! H-How could that be! ?" Yosuke sounded panicked.

"Ok before we all start freaking out more than we already are, let's just look around and try to find a door or something since it's our only option for finding a way out." I said.

They nodded in agreement then we started to walk around in the dense fog.

* * *

><p>We came across a red, swirling doorway in a place that looked like a building. None of us were sure if it was safe but there wasn't any other choice we had so we went into it. I looked around the room and shivered at the sight. There were posters of someone but the face was torn off. Red paint was splashed onto the walls and the most frightening thing in the room was the chair under a scarf that was knotted into a noose.<p>

"C'mon… Let's go back to where we came from, and look somewhere else for an exit…" Chie said in a nervous voice. As we started to walk, Yosuke stopped then looked at one of the posters.

"Hey… I think I've seen that poster before…" He told us. Of course none of us really cared since we all just wanted to get out of there. Then they all agreed that they didn't feel very well except me. Why didn't I feel tired? I didn't say anything and we just went back to where we had fallen in.

"Whew… We finally made it back here… Wait… What's that…?" Chie pointed in the direction of a large, dark silhouette of something.

"Th-There's something over there!" Yosuke said in a scared voice.

"Nah really! ?" I replied as I tried to hide my fear. I prepared myself for a fight when it started to walk toward us but then stopped when I realized that it was just a bear or something.

"What in the world…?" Yosuke asked.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys…?" The thing asked.

"I think this fog is getting to me because I thought I just heard that thing talk." I said. It cowered in fear when Chie asked if it wanted to fight. I sighed then nicely asked. "So can you tell us where we are?" It looked up at me.

"This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

We all asked it a question until the bear told us to leave since people have been throwing other people into the TV. We didn't understand what he meant and after playing twenty questions with him, he made a stack of TVs appear.

"Ok, now go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" He got behind us then started squishing us all through the screens at the same time. I shut my eyes then felt like I was falling into an abyss. When I opened my eyes we were back in the electronics section of Junes.

"Holy crap it's late!" I finally said when I checked the time.

"We must have been in there for a long time without even realizing it." Seta stated.

"Hey look at that poster! It's the same one we saw in that room!" Yosuke pointed to the poster of some lady whose husband was having an affair with the announcer. Wow I guess he's not as useless as I thought. We tried to connect it to the murder of the announcer but I just wanted to go home.

As soon as we got home, I went straight to my room and slept like I hadn't slept for a week. I went through a lot today so you can't really blame me! Seta had stayed downstairs but I didn't really care for whatever it was that they would discuss since my eyes could barely stay opened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*School -.- Anyway<span>, there will be one new character in this story after Yukiko (someone not in this game)! I saw the Japanese version of P4 the animation and now I can't wait for the English one! One more thing, I do something called "Birthday Week" which means the week of my birthday will have tons of chapters (a lot if I can)! Guess that's it...**

**Read & Review and I'll love you forever!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Murder Number Two_

_Another Shadow had hit Minato onto the ground. Before the next one could finish him, I used Hina to kill it. He looked up at me, surprised from the action._

_"Look if you're not strong enough to take these things on, then I suggest you don't even bother fighting." I told him in a harsh tone._

_"It's my third time fighting them! Give me a break Sarah!" He said, standing to his feet._

_I sighed then looked at the others who were busy finishing off the last two. "Whatever. Just do me a favor though."_

_Minato looked at me, unsure of the favor. "What is it?"_

_"Don't die from these things." I told him with a grin. He smiled then nodded. "Good. Now let's get rid of these ugly creatures!" We both ran toward them with our weapons ready._

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Hey are you even listening to me! ?" I looked up to see Chie's face which looked a little annoyed.<p>

The dream I had that night confused me. Why did I dream that? "Oh, I'm sorry I spaced out. What did you ask me?"

"I asked you why you think we're here!" I simply shrugged then turned my head toward the principal.

"One of our third-year students, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3… has passed away." That was a shocker for everyone, especially for Yosuke. I looked back at him and saw him almost to tears. "Ms. Konishi was found deceased early this morning… The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police…"

I didn't care for what he said at that point. I just kept looking back at Yosuke's sad face which hadn't changed. I actually felt… sorry for him. I wanted to hug him and tell him that it was probably just a misunderstanding and that she probably had a cold or something, but what proof did I have?

After the assembly we all went to the first floor where the bulletin board was. It was really quiet until Yosuke finally spoke.

"Hey… Did you guys check out the TV last night?"

"No. I went to sleep as soon as I got home." I said.

"I didn't want to wake her up if the TV decided to try to eat me again." Seta replied with a shiver.

"Yosuke! Not you too!" Chie said.

"Just listen for a sec!" He yelled. We stayed quiet. "Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Saki-senpai."

"Yosuke…" I didn't know what to say.

"There's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain… And then… she disappeared from the screen."

Then we all realized that whoever appeared on the Midnight Channel will die. Who said TV can't kill you! Oh, wait, I say that. Anyway, Chie thought that he was crazy.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked Seta.

"You might be right." He answered.

"…So it's not just me, huh? If there is a connection, then it's a good bet that the two of them went inside that world. That would explain the posters in that room. Which means… if we look around, we might find a place that has something to do with Senpai, too."

We all knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about going back in there again to find out. He invited us to go with him then ran, making us go after him. When we got to Junes, he was standing in front of the TV we had fallen through with rope and a golf club in his hands.

"You guys came!" He said happily.

"We came to stop you, idiot! C'mon… You really shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous." Chie said.

"I know… But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

"Yosuke you know that 'maybe' isn't good enough." I told him.

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me. What about you guys? Could you just walk away?" He asked Seta and I.

"I guess I can't." I replied with a sigh.

"I can't leave it alone." Seta answered.

"Yeah… I thought not. I'm glad to know you're that kind of people." He was about to hand me the rope.

"No way am I staying here! I'm coming with you guys!" I said.

"Ok fine." He handed Chie the rope. "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, I'm leaving you in charge of this."

"Huh? What's that? A rope…?" She took it but she was a little confused.

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Wh-What? Then, is this a lifeline? C'mon, wait a sec…" Before she got to continue, he gave Seta a golf club and medicine.

"This is for you. I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed." Yosuke turned to the TV. "Alright… Let's go. There's no use wasting any more time. Chie, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!" Seta and I went next to him then we nodded to each other.

Before Chie could stop us, we went into the huge TV to start investigating the strange area.

* * *

><p><strong><span>*The character that's not in the game that I'm adding is one of my friends, not Yukiko. I know that she is a playable character in fact, I love being her :D. Sorry if I confused people with that! Oh and for<span>** _Loki Avatar _**I would love to read your stories if you show them to me :) They sound awesomerific!****  
><strong>

**Read and Review ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: The Shadows_

"Owww…" Yosuke got up with a painful expression on his face. We looked around and it was the same place we had fallen into before. "Is this…? Look, this is the same place as last time! So they _are_ connected from place to place!" He said happily.

"Y-You guys… Why'd you come back…?" The bear came up to us and stomped his feet. "I get it! You're the ones behind this!" He said.

"What did you say!" I yelled.

"Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up… This is the second time you guys came here. And I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious! You guys must be the ones throwing the people in here, raaaawr!"

"Don't label us like that." Seta told him.

"What're you talking about, 'throwing people in'! ? If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Wait a sec…" Yosuke paused for a few seconds. "All this talk about someone throwing people in here… Does he mean Senpai and the announcer? Did that 'someone' throw those two in here? W-What do you guys think?"

"For once I agree with you." I told him.

"That must be it." Seta said.

The bear got mad at us and asked why we're here then pointed out that we can't get out without his help. Yosuke, feeling smarter than him, said that he brought a lifeline then held it up. The problem was that it had been cut. Somehow I knew that would happen.

"H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!" He yelled.

"Grrrrr! I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time. But it's never been noisy like this till now. Do you have proof! Prove to me you're not throwing people in here!"

"Proof! ?" I was about to smack this bear!

"See! So it is you guys!"

"For the last time, it's not us, so we've got nothing to prove to you!" Yosuke said. "Hey, you better answer our questions. This isn't like last time, when we came by accident. We're dead serious! Listen up, because people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

"A dead body? Whenever the fog appears…? I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here." The bear said. "It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent." He then looked like he understood something. Then he accused us again!

"Look you over stuffed beanie baby we've told you and told you that we're not the ones doing it! I've about had it with you! Why the heck won't you listen to what we're saying! ?" I yelled.

"I-I'm just saying… you might be the culprits. I'm just making sure…"

"What…? Man, this bear's driving me nuts… What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio… Is something being filmed here?" Yosuke got nervous all of a sudden. "H-Hey, don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here! ?"

The bear just looked at us confused and said he didn't know what any of that meant. We explained but he still didn't get it. So we talked for a bit then Yosuke got frustrated and told the bear to take off the costume he wore then took the head off. It was shocking at that moment since there was nothing in it! He got his head then put it back on. The bear begged us to help him (he even cried). I couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, if you promise us that you'll get us out each time we come in here, we promise to help you find out who has been doing this." I said.

He looked up at me all happy then said, "I promise! Thank you!"

"Damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…" Yosuke sighed.

"You have no idea how well I know of that feeling." I told him. He just looked at me confused. "Anyway, we didn't really introduce ourselves huh? I'm Sarah Arisato, that's Yosuke Hanamura, and this is Seta Souji. What's your name?"

"I'm Teddie!" He closed his eyes and smiled at us. I smacked Yosuke as he groaned at the name. "Oh since you guys are going to be investigating things here, put these on." Teddie handed us each a pair of glasses. Seta's were black, Yosuke's were orange, and mine were gray.

As soon as we put them on, it was like the fog didn't exist. "I don't know how that's possible but oh well! Let's go look around!" I patted Teddie then he fell.

"N-Noooo…"

"Oops."

* * *

><p>"What is this place…? It looks just like the shopping district… What's going on here! ?" Yosuke asked.<p>

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting so tangled, I dunno what to do…"

"Aww poor Teddie." I said. We looked around then headed for Saki's place.

"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's parents run. Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened…?" Yosuke stood in front of the red swirling vortex.

"W-Wait a second. Th-They're here!" Teddie said.

"What's here?" Seta asked.

"…Shadows. I had a feeling they were going to attack…!"

We all looked at the door and some kind of black globs came out. They landed on the ground, rose up into the air, then shaped themselves into balls with mouths. I prepared myself for a fight when I noticed Seta holding his head.

"Of all the times… Seta are you alright! ?" He said nothing and looked at his hand. There was a glowing card in it. _What the hell is that_, I thought.

"Per…so…na!" Seta held up the card and it burst into a blue flame that looked as wild as his eyes did. As he crushed it the flames surrounded him, going as high as most of the buildings around us. That's when I saw his persona.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ugh stress and major writers block are not a good combination :( Thank you Kali for motivating me to continue!*<strong>

**Read and Review :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Two of them?_

"Stay calm and listen. Some Shadows have weaknesses. I can tell this one has a weakness too! If you can pinpoint that weakness and take advantage of it, the battle will be a lot easier!" Teddie told Seta.

"But what exactly _are_ these weak to?" He asked, blocking an attack.

"Ummm… I'm not sure." Teddie admitted.

"Just figure it out! I'll help you kill these!" I ran to one of the Shadows and sliced it with my weapon that I brought, a rapier.

"Holy shit! Where did you learn _that_! ?" Yosuke asked, running away from a few.

"Long story!" I slashed the ones chasing him.

Once they finally stopped showing up, we took a break. Yosuke looked at Seta wide eyed. "Wh-What was that! ? Did I hear you say 'Persona'! ? What was it—I mean, what did you do! Hey, you think I can do it too…? And you! Where did you get that sword and learn how to use it! ?"

"Yosuke if you ask one more question then I'll be forced to use it on you." He stayed quiet and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Calm down, Yosuke. You're troubling Sensei!" Teddie gestured to Seta. "Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I am one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power!"

"Yeah, me either." I said. They asked Seta twenty questions at once so I decided to stop them. "Hey shouldn't we continue with the investigation?"

"Oh, right." Yosuke walked up to the swirling doorway. "Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here."

Before we went in, we heard voices. They were all talking about how they hated Junes and how horrible Saki was for taking a job there. Yosuke couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey… Hey, Ted! You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right! ? So… does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here…?" Yosuke asked.

"I… only know about what's over here." Teddie answered.

"We'll find out soon Yosuke. Come on let's go!" I ran into the building, not knowing what was going to happen.

We looked around the silent area. It had barrels stacked everywhere, a counter at the front, freezers, and the room had one dim light. It was kind of depressing to see. Then we heard a man yelling from above.

"Saki, how many times do I have to tell you! ?"

"I-Is this… Senpai's dad…?" Yosuke asked to himself.

"You know what the neighbors say about you, right! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work _there_, of all places!"

"I… I can't believe this… She seemed like she had fun at work… She never said anything like this to me… You're telling me _this_ was how Senpai really saw things! ?" Yosuke ran to the counter. "These photos… Hey… Is this…?" He picked up one of them. "It's the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes… Wh-Why's it cut up like this…?" I looked over his shoulder and it was of him and Saki.

"I… never had the chance to say it…" Saki's voice? "I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…" He looked up surprised, "that he was a real pain in the ass. I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son, that's all… But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic… What a dip."

"P-Pain in the ass…?" He sounded hurt.

She went on and on about how she hated how everything was for her because she worked there. Then we heard someone from the right side of the room. "It's so sad… I feel so sorry for myself… Boo hoo…" We turned to see a second Yosuke standing next to a stack of barrels. "Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass." He laughed.

"What the heck! Two Yosukes! ?" I can barely handle one!

"Who are you! ? I-I wouldn't think that…" The real one said.

The fake only laughed at him. "Yeah, right. How long are you going to keep deluding yourself? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!" Yosuke tried to argue but it was interrupted. "You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone. The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation. And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? Hah! I know the real reason you came snooping…"

"S-Stop it!"

He laughed at him again. "Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting bullshit! Or maybe… I _do_ know everything you're thinking! Why's that? Because I _am_ you! You just came because you thought is sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole? A world inside the TV—now that's exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you! ?"

"That's not true… Stop… Stop it…"

"You're just trying to act like a big shot… If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on? Her death was the perfect excuse!"

Yosuke had heard enough. "That's not true! What are you! ? Who are you! ?"

"I already told ya. I'm you… Your shadow… There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"Screw that! I don't know you! You can't be me, you son of a bitch!" He yelled.

He laughed evilly then said, "That's right! Say it again!"

"You're not me… You're nothing like me!"

"Hmph, yeah that's right. I am me now! I'm not you anymore see?" We watched as Shadows gathered to him to form one huge Shadow. Ugh, why does this always happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>**About the pairings... You'll just have to see for yourself ;3 I will say this though, I might put Yosuke and Chie together since they act like an old married couple xD***

***R & R!***


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: Face it Yosuke_

"I am a Shadow… The true self… I'll crush everything that bores me… Starting with you!" Shadow Yosuke pointed to all of us then charged toward Yosuke.

"Watch out!" I pushed him out of the way to take the hit but then the fake one jumped into the air and did a different attack using wind. I didn't get badly damaged by it but Seta seemed to be weak to it since he fell to the ground. "Crap! Yosuke stay here while I go help him kill that thing!"

He grabbed my arm; fear obviously took over his face. "P- Please don't get hurt. I can't handle losing another friend."

"Don't worry I can take this thing on." I left him with Teddie then took out my evoker. "Alright Hina, looks like we're going to have to do this again." I "shot" my head and she appeared in front of me and hit the giant shadow.

"You have one too!" Seta asked while dodging an attack.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. Use zio on him it's his weakness!" I did a backwards flip to dodge the huge hand that was trying to slap me.

Seta did as he was told then we attacked it together. It was almost dead until it came back up. "Pain in the ass!" Shadow Yosuke used a wind attack on us but thankfully Seta was able to block it before it got the chance to do some serious damage.

"Take him down!" I told him.

"Right!" Seta used zio then we both did a final hit on it. It fell down on the ground.

"Damn you both to hell!" It yelled before disintegrating.

After I put my rapier away I ran to Yosuke and helped him up. "Hey are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah… what… happened…?" We all looked at the Shadow that now looked like Yosuke again but he was just standing there, silent. "You… You're… not me…"

"That thing came from you, Yosuke… You have to admit it… or it'll go berserk again." Teddie said.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You're still yourself." I told him.

"Myself…" He said it like he wanted to believe it but for some reason couldn't. "Dammit… It hurts to face yourself…" Yosuke walked over to the Shadow that looked like him. "I knew it wasn't lying… but I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it… You're me… and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me."

Shadow Yosuke smiled then nodded at him. We watched as it changed into a persona named Jiraiya, then into a card. He took the card then looked down at it. "This is my Persona…" He walked over to us and fell to his knees.

"Yosuke!" I went over to him and helped him up.

"When we heard Senpai's voice… I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside… Haha… 'He was a real pain in the ass,' huh? What a way to find out… Geez, this is so embarrassing…" He looked up at Seta and I. "If you two weren't here, I don't know what would have happened… Thanks you guys."

"No problem." Seta said.

"Well if you're in pain I want to be the one to cause it." I told him.

He stuck his tongue out at me but smiled at the fact that I was trying to make him happy. Then he asked Teddie if Saki had been attacked by her other self here. He told Yosuke that she might have and explained how Shadows were born from humans and about the fog.

"So is that why people die when it gets foggy in our world?" Seta asked.

"That's what I'm getting from this." I told him. "But right now we should head back to our world. Yosuke looks pretty worn out."

* * *

><p>Once we got to where we had fallen in from, Yosuke asked Teddie, "Hey, Teddie. You said that this place is reality for people who enter, right? So that shopping district, and the weird room we saw before… did they exist because the ones who died entered this world, and it became their reality? I guess what I'm trying to ask is… did those places form because of the people who entered this world?"<p>

"I don't know. It's never happened before… But that's probably where they were when the Shadows attacked them."

"It was the same for them?" Seta asked.

"The fog does lift here sometimes. The Shadows get really violent then." Teddie explained. "I always get so scared. I have to hide when it happens… I sensed people here twice before. But both of them disappeared after the fog lifted…"

He then told us about how they didn't get attacked until the fog lifted here. We decided to save the people that get thrown in before it lifts.

"Will you guys… come back here…?" Teddie asked.

"Of course." I told him with a smile.

"R-Really…?"

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Yosuke said.

"Oh! Th-That's right! Ok, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time so we can meet up."

"Alright we will! Can you show us the way out now?" I asked.

"Roger that! One exit coming right up!" Teddie stomped on the ground a few times then a stack of TVs appeared.

"Ok so first we should make sure no employees are-"

Yosuke actually had a good idea (from what he had said so far) but the big bear had already pushed us through, making us all fall in and end up in Junes again.

* * *

><p><strong>*So many things were going on o.o <strong>**Oh and I actually never played Devil**** Survivor so I can't answer anything about that... And no Sarah can't change Hina to a different persona. BUT! I wanted to do something later on with it but I'm not completely sure. Maybe you guys can help? I'll put what it is next time (maybe).**

***R & R yo! (I is gangster at the moment lol)***


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: The Wild Card_

_"So what did this Igor guy want this time?" I asked Minato as we did our homework._

_"Oh he was telling me about something called 'the wild card' that I have." He answered._

_"That's helpful! Come on tell me more about it! Does anyone else have it? Like, oh I don't know me?"_

_He chuckled a little. "No you don't only me and maybe two others or something had it before me. It's special so I don't think anyone else will get it anytime soon."_

_"So you're special?"_

_"Sure."_

_"Ed?" I added with a smirk._

_"Shut up!" He kind of laughed._

* * *

><p>"I hate all three of you!" Chie yelled then ran away. Whoa what did I miss?<p>

"I… I think that might've kinda sorta been our fault. Maybe we did go a little too far." Yosuke said.

"Let's apologize to her tomorrow." I told them, even though I didn't know what just happened.

"Good idea. I'm completely wiped out… I'm gonna go home, soak in the shower for a while, and get some sleep. I think… I'm gonna sleep well tonight." Yosuke smiled at us. "See you guys in the morning!"

"Bye Yosuke." We both waved to him as he left then headed home ourselves.

* * *

><p>We had seen Yukiko on the way and talked to her. She talked to us about Chie and school. I had asked her why she was wearing a kimono and she simply told us that she was helping out at her family's inn. Poor girl had too much pressure huh? Yukiko looked at the time, said she had to go, and then said bye to us. Seta and I decided to head home after that since it was getting late.<p>

Nanako and Markus were by themselves sitting by the table watching the news. They talked about Saki's death and they had interviewed Yukiko (they were acting like vultures). Nanako got bored so she got up to do the dishes. Of course we helped her then went upstairs to see if anyone would appear on the Midnight Channel again. Sure enough, there was a silhouette of a girl wearing a kimono.

"Who do you think it is?" Seta asked.

"Seriously?" I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Wh-What?"

"You know what, I'm not even going to tell you! I'll let you figure it out on your own." I lied on the futon, preparing to go to bed. Seta stared at the TV for a bit then stuck his hand into it, hoping to touch the person. "Hey if you get sucked into it again, don't ask me for help." I said.

He pulled his hand out. "Alright I'll stop. Goodnight?"

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>"The Velvet Room."<em>

_"That's what it's called?"_

_"Yeah that's what he said it was. It's really weird and he is too."_

_"I would imagine so with the way you described this Igor guy. He's not evil, is he?"_

_"No in fact he helps me understand my Persona and the other ones I get."_

_"As long as he doesn't hurt you then I guess he's on our side."_

* * *

><p>I woke up from the dream with tears in my eyes. I looked at the time. Wow, I should probably get ready for school. I sat up and saw Seta combing his hair.<p>

"I was scared to wake you up." He saw me looking at him in the mirror. "Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry."

"Huh? Y-Yeah I'm fine." I rubbed my eyes then looked at him. "Hey can I ask you something?"

Seta put his comb down then turned to me. "What is it?"

"Do you know who someone named Igor is?"

He looked at me surprised. "Yes actually. How do you know him?"

"M-My older brother told me about that guy. How do you know him?"

"Well… This might sound crazy but he visits my dreams in a place called 'The Velvet Room'." My heart sank. "He told me about my Persona, my future kind of, and last night he told me about something called 'the wild card'."

I got up, anger filled my whole body. "WHAT! ? No that can't be right! Y-You're lying to me!" Although I knew too well that he wasn't.

"S-Sarah how would I lie?" Seta asked with a shaky voice (I don't normally explode like this). "I'm one of the few that know of him and your brother told you. How else would I know?"

"Y-You can't be! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why do you get to have that special power! ? Why couldn't I get it! ? I hate you! I HATE YOU!" I couldn't help but yell and cry.

"W-What? But I didn't do anything. Sarah-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I grabbed my uniform that I had set up along with my backpack then ran out of the house.

Why does something have to happen to make a new person have that power? I might have gone overboard with it but it's just not fair. Having someone new means that they're replacing Minato and making it seem like he was just some toy that served its purpose but now it has no use anymore so they forget about him.

Why? Why does he get it? Why didn't I get it? I wanted it! I-I wanted it so that… So that I can somehow get Orpheus and it would be like he's still alive…

* * *

><p><strong>*I... Hate... School projects 8(. Anyway, I've been stressed out and had writers block. In better news, I finally got an idea for Orpheus :D. He won't show up till WAY later though ^^;*<strong>

**R & R if you love me and my story or just my story!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: What's This Show Rated?_

I sat there in class, not paying any kind of attention to the teacher or those around me. My head just wouldn't focus on my work but I think I barely passed a few assignments. Seta kept trying to see what was wrong with me but I just ignored him. Class was finally over and I was about to head out the door until he got my arm.

"Please Sarah, tell me what I did that made you so upset with me." He asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Look Souji I don't want to talk about it! Especially with _you_." I somehow made that sound worse than it was.

"But I did nothing wrong! Please just tell me why you're so angry!"

I let out an irritated sigh, knowing that this boy wasn't going to give up. "One day I'll tell you. For now, please just let it go."

He let my arm go then nodded. "Will you still help us with the investigation?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly then said, "Well I, I mean we, can't do it without you."

I smiled a little. "Sure, I mean who else is going to keep you and Yosuke from dying?"

He chuckled a little then we went with Yosuke. Shortly after, Chie came running into the room with a panicked look on her face.

"Uh… Chie! Um… about yesterday… we're sorry we worried you…" Yosuke said and we said the same thing.

"Oh—never mind that. Is Yukiko still not here?" She asked us all.

"No well at least I haven't seen her today." I answered.

"Oh man… what should I do? Hey, is that stuff you were talking about for real? You know, all that about how people showing up on the Midnight Channel is related to that other world."

"Oh, we were just talking about that. We're thinking of checking it out later—"

"The person on TV yesterday… I think it was Yukiko."

"Finally someone knows! Chie you and I are the only ones that knew that. These two couldn't figure it out." I told her. She gave that a half smile then continued.

"That kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, a-and she wore it during the interview a few days ago too. I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't responded… I called her earlier in the evening though, and she said she'd be at school today… I-I…" Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Calm down. We get the picture. And you still haven't heard from her?" Yosuke asked. She shook her head. Seta told her everything that we found out in that other world about how they end up appearing on the TV in our world. That's when she started to freak out even more.

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, are you saying… Yukiko was thrown in there! ?"

"We don't know that for sure. We should check to see if she's safe first." I told her. "Give her another call."

She nodded then tried calling her. No good. So she tried calling the inn before we made the conclusion of her being in the TV.

"… Oh, is this Yukiko! ?" She asked happily. They talked for a bit then she hung up with a relieved sigh. "She was over at the inn. She said they had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Now that I think about it, this has happened before, too. At least once a year. She said she'll be at the inn tomorrow, too." She glared at Yosuke. "Oh, for crying out loud, Yosuke! You got me worried over nothing! She was totally fine! And you all thought she was in that place!"

I raised my hands up in defense. "Sorry Chie but you know there is a reason why we thought that."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Yosuke explained that we thought that when the people appear on the TV, they would be in that world. Since Yukiko is still here though, we should really see what's going on. Then he said that we should go to Junes after school.

* * *

><p>"O-Ok, I think that's more than enough about my sorry escapades." Yosuke said after Seta explained what happened last time.<p>

"You don't want him to tell her how you wanted me to protect you?" I asked with a grin.

His face turned red. "Sh-Shut up!"

"If I hadn't seen the place first hand, I'd never have believed a story like that." Chie said, a little overwhelmed.

"No kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on inside." Yosuke looked around. "Too bad there's so many customers around. I forgot there's a sale in the electronics department today." He thought about it for a bit then got an idea. "I got it! Come here a sec."

We went to him then he looked at Seta and told him to stick his hand in to call that bear over. As for Chie and I, we had to make a wall with him to block Seta from the customers. Then Seta stuck his hand into the TV but took it out shortly after. I looked at his hand and there was a huge bite mark on it.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." He answered while rubbing it.

"Ugh that stupid bear. Hey, you. We know you're in there!"

"Is this a game?" Teddie asked excitedly.

Yosuke asked if anyone was in the TV but the bear said he didn't sense anyone in it. Chie was relieved but decided to warn Yukiko anyway. After that, we all went home.

"Welcome home!" Nanako and Markus said when we entered the house.

"Hey guys. We're going to be upstairs ok?"

"Why?" Markus asked.

"Because we want to now just sit there and look pretty." I said with a smirk. He simply crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

><p>Seta and I stood there at midnight watching the screen, waiting for something to come on. And then…<p>

"Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax! Princess Yukiko's Hunt For Her Prince Charming'! And I came prepared! I've got my lacy unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom! Welp, here I go!" Yukiko ran into a huge castle that was behind her.

"OH DEAR GOD MY EYES!" I covered my eyes then jumped onto the futon, facing it.

Seta answered his ringing phone. From the voice that I could barely hear, I would say it was Yosuke. "I wish I had recorded it." Seta mumbled.

"YOU SICKO!" I got up and punched his arm which caused him to fall onto the ground. Heehee, I love doing that to boys. Anyway, did that mean that Yukiko was in that other world?

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey guys sorry I took so long. I've been stressed out and stuff with school and all. Anyway, here's something depressing about me right now. I don't think I should keep writing but idk why. I feel all meh and stuff and my teachers do NOT help at all. Especially my English and Geometry teachers. But other than that, I think I just suck at writing or something. So in other news, the person I get the walkthrough of the game from deleted it or something so I might either watch someone else's or follow the anime. Idk you guys tell me what you think is better. Also, my computer was being a SOB (glares at the computer). I think I'm done with my rants for now*<strong>

***R & R***


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Chie's Shadow_

The next day at lunch Seta, Yosuke and I were on the roof of the school, already planning on going into the TV to save Yukiko. Chie came up to us with a serious expression on her face and said, "I'm going too. I'm defiantly going with you guys."

I sighed. "It's too dangerous. I understand how you feel but-"

"You don't!" She yelled. "You don't understand… Yukiko might die, you know…?"

I took a step forward, my hands turned into fist. "You're wrong Chie I completely understand how you are feeling right now! What'll we do if something happens to you? Did you think of that?"

She stayed quiet then looked at Yosuke and said, "Doesn't that also go for you? It's the same as last time with you, isn't it Yosuke!"

"Ugh, I can't argue with that…"

"I'm going too! I have to go!"

"What about school?"

"I'm skipping of course!"

* * *

><p>"... What are you doing?" I asked Teddie when we got inside the TV.<p>

He was rolling on the ground with a blank expression. "Can't you tell? I'm thinking about lots of things. Like who I am, what exactly is this world, and about the culprit."

"Yeah I can tell." I mumbled sarcasticly.

"I just don't understand anything. Also, I just have so much to bear..." He giggled at his own pun. Then Chie stomped her foot near his head in frustration.

"Is this the time to make jokes! Before that, you know where Yukiko is don't you! Then lead us there already!" She yelled.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." Teddie got up and took us to the castle we saw on the Midnight Channel that "Yukiko" ran into. "Oh by the way, what's a 'hot stud'?"

"W-Well Teddie-"

"Yukiko!" Chie ran straight into the castle without us.

"Chie come back! Don't run off like that!" Yosuke yelled.

"She shouldn't be going in there alone! What if the Shadows attack her? Or worse!" We all put our glasses on and ran in after her. I was the fastest one though. I didn't want to risk losing a friend again...

Shadows of all sizes attacked us but they weren't a problem for me. "Out of my way!" I slashed two that were charging towards me, causing them to disintegrate on the ground. Seta and Yosuke weren't too far behind me but they were struggling to catch up. I stopped then got Hina out. "Don't die on me!" I said as I healed them. Hina flew and healed them with the sparkling dust that came from her wings.

"Thanks we owe you one!" Yosuke said as he stabbed one that was about to hit him.

We quickly ran up the stairs that led to a huge room. I gasped when I saw Chie and her clone. Her Shadow. "Chie!" Seta called out.

She looked back at us with a panicked face. "D-Don't come over here!"

Her Shadow laughed then said, "Trying to suppress me down while ignoring me as always?"

"Shut up! You're..."

"Don't Chie!" All three of us said in unison.

"You're not me!"

"Yes, Yukiko just can't do a thing without me..." The other Chie gathered the Shadows that were near the area and turned into a huge Shadow. "I am _way_ superior to her!" She used her whip to attack Chie but the three of us managed to get in front of it and block. "Who are you three? Guarding the real one like that... I am more straight-forward and truthful than _that_ filthy, terrible woman!" She whipped at us again but Hina blocked the attack in time.

"Chie, just accept it!" I said as I dodged and Seta attacked.

"You maggots!" Shadow Chie yelled. Yosuke brought out Jiraiya and was about to attack until he got hit... in a certain place boys don't want to get hit.

"Oh mother-fucker!" He fell to the ground in pain.

"Oooo poor Yosuke." I told Seta. He shivered at the thought of getting hit there.

Chie all of a sudden got up and ran toward the Shadow. "I looked strong only because Yukiko was with me!"

"Protect her!" Teddie said.

"Right!" We all said as we ran in front of Chie.

"I'm not as beautiful as Yukiko, nor am I as feminine as her. I don't even know what I'll do in the future. I might be a terrible, envious, hopeless person. Even so," She jumped into the air and Hina gave her a boost to go higher, "I'm really happy to be with Yukiko!" She kicked her Shadow in the face and it disintegrated. She turned to with her eyes filled with tears. "But the fact that she's my friend is never a lie."

"Idiot, we know that already. Everyone has that other side in them." Yosuke said.

"Thanks guys..." She smiled at us.

"Yukiko" laughed. "Oh? Some surprise guests? Alright, continuing with my search for prince charming! Where could you be? This place is so wide, it makes it hard to find you even with my hope so high. Ah, could you be playing hide-and-seek in this mist with me? Alright, I'll find you then."

"You're not the real Yukiko. Where's the real one! ?" Chie yelled.

"What's that?" She looked at her. "I am Yukiko... Yukiko is me." She turned around and ran off. Chie was about to go after her until she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry Chie she'll be fine. Right now we need to get you out of here. You must be exhausted." I helped her up.

"But..."

"You won't be much use to her if you pass out will you?" She shook her head. "Then come on, let's get you home so you can rest. When you feel better, we all will go get Yukiko back."

Everyone nodded and we went home to rest. It's been a LONG day.

* * *

><p><strong>*I love vacation 3 Anyway, question time question time! Pairings: that's a surprise but I'm still debating on it :d to Loki Avatar, my favorite person in the world ;p, I wanna read your stories! I like the ideas and everything! As for help with the Naruto crossover, I only read a few of RosarioVampire so can't really help. But do what you think would be awesome. Like, I can't even come up with that stuff. I need to be all sugared up for that. Publishing: Makego to your account, go to publish, new story, scroll down to yes I read the guidelines or whatever, then put whatever it is like crossover of what or whatever then is it romance or blah blah blah then main characters then yeah. Well that's it fo now! I drew 2 drawings of Sarah (though they're not that great) so check that out and the others :)***_  
><em>

**Drawings- Arxykitty at deviantart**

***R & R ~~~***


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Shadow Yukiko and Her "Prince"_

The next day, Chie was already rested up and determined to save Yukiko. She wanted to go that day into the TV so I used my "grown up" voice to call us in absent (I've done it before). When I finished we all headed to Junes and jumped into the plasma screen. Teddie was already waiting for us with Chie's pair of glasses for that world.

"Alright, let's go save Yukiko!" She got all of us and ran to the castle.

It wasn't that hard to beat the Shadows that got in our way so we progressed up the stairs pretty fast. We finally got to the huge room where the two Yukiko's were.

"Welcome, all my surprise guests, or should I say, my princes..." She looked at all of us with a creepy smile. "I've been waiting for you!"

"Ok did she just say I was a boy?" I asked Seta.

"Well you're not exactly... girly. Or have the same strength as most of them." He replied.

I punched his arm hard for that. He held it with a painful look on his face.

"Chie," the other Yukiko said, "my prince... always helped in leading me... Chie, my valiant prince..." She glared at her. "You 'were' my prince."

"Were...?" The real Yukiko asked.

"In the end, Chie can't do it either! She can't take me away from this place! She can't **save** me!"

"Yukiko..."

"An established inn? Training to become a hostess! ? I'm **sick **of being confined in this place! I just happened to be born here! And yet, they've already decided my life... from birth to death! I really hate it... I HATE IT!"

"S-Stop it... You're wrong..." Yukiko said.

"An old tradition? The pride of the town? That filth can just rot! Those are your true feelings." She looked at Yukiko. "Am I right... the other 'me'! ?"

"N-No..." Before any of us could stop her, she said it. "That's not true! You're... You're not me!"

The fake Yukiko gathered the Shadows in the area and transformed into a huge bird. After that, a giant cage fell and trapped her in it. "Let me out of here~!"

"That's our cue! Let's go, Hina!" I shot my evoker and she came out in front of me. "Teddie, protect Yukiko while we handle this thing!"

"Yes ma'am!" He ran to her and growled at the huge Shadow.

"Chie, let's go!"

"Right! Come, Tomoe!" She kicked the glowing card and we ran to the bird.

She used bufu on it and the Shadow fell down. I quickly slashed it with my sword before it could get up and it took some serious damage. Seta came up and did the same thing. I turned to see that a giant flame was hurtling toward me and I thought well, crap.

"Watch out!" Yosuke came out of nowhere, picked me up, and took me to a safe spot. "Are you ok?"

I looked to where I was then at him. "Y-Yeah. You can put me down now." I looked at the ground then at him again.

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that." He nervously laughed then let me go.

"Come on let's-" I was going to attack the huge Shadow but it looked like Chie was taking pretty good care of it. She had it on the ground and it looked really beaten up. _Damn_, I thought, _Chie can kick some serious ass._

"Now, let's end this!" She was about to give the final blow but something stopped her.

"Stop... Enough!" Yukiko yelled. We all looked at her a bit surprised. "That's enough... It's alright now, Chie. Since you all seem to be suffering." She looked down, her eyes threatening to release tears. "I want to run away... I want someone to come and save me... I don't give a damn about my family's heritage!" We looked at her, shocked at what she just said. Yukiko ignored it then knelt down beside her other self. "That's right... That really is what I felt so you... really are me. Why does it only have to be me? Why am I the only one suffering? How pitiful of me... but father, mother, grandpa, grandma, everyone at the inn, the chefs, the waitresses, our usual guests, everyone living in Inaba is like my family. You know? They all have been so kind to me ever since I was young. Even Chie."

Chie looked at her while she named a few more people. "... Yukiko..."

"I'm who I am right now thanks to the environment I was raised in. I might think that I want to trash the inn, but," She smiled a little. "in the end, I just can't... destroy my family... The place where I belong, where everyone is around me, including you too, of course. Before this, Chie has always reached out for me, but this time, I'll be reaching my hand out for you. I'll take you along." Yukiko got the wing of the Shadow and it changed into something else. Her Persona. "Let's go together." It then turned into a card and disappeared within her. She laughed a little and turned to us. "I just blew myself up. Did I scare you?"

Chie ran to her and hugged her, tears coming down from her eyes. She told her things that I couldn't understand from where I stood and from her sobs. Then Yukiko started crying with her and was replying to what she was telling her. They were both strong but together, they would become stronger.

I looked up at the ceiling. _Minato, where ever you are, I hope you're watching this and remember the good times we had with our friends_. My eyes stung from the tears that wanted to fall. "W-Well, come on guys. We better get Yukiko out of here so she can rest."

"Right." They all followed me out of the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>*Hey people :D I hope you looked at my drawing of Sarah! I also put one of an OC that I'm putting in next chapter or the one after that. So, tell me, who do you think Sarah should end up with? Who do you think Seta should end up with? Please tell me as soon as possible since it has been driving me crazy on who to decide Dx I'll put a picture of Markus that I did soon :)*<strong>

**Again, deviantart: Arxykitty**

***R&R please :)***


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16: Golden Week_

After we let Yukiko rest up for a bit, we talked about the case so far. Yosuke thinks that whoever is doing this is only taking girls but I automatically said not to be too sure of it since it was just two so far. When we got out of school we went to Teddie to get Yukiko some glasses since she wanted to help us with the investigation. That took awhile because they were messing around with some with a nose and mustache. Although the mustache was very nice, I just wanted to get home. I have just been feeling like shit for some reason. I guess it's because these cases remind me of the times with my old friends and Minato? I don't really know…

"So why do you think someone's doing this?" Seta asked me as we walked home.

"I don't know maybe they're just some sick freak? Can we please not talk about the case?" I looked down at the dirt path.

"Sure? Are you alright?"

"Just remembering things."

"What are you remembering?"

"Geez you ask a lot of questions you know that?" I told him.

"Geez you avoid a lot of questions you know that?" He countered.

"Shut up pretty boy. There are things that are best left unsaid about me, alright?"

"Well when are you going to tell me? You keep telling me that you will one day but when is that 'one day' going to happen?"

I let out a sigh. "I don't know myself Seta. I'll let you know when that day comes. I'm sorry but it's just too painful to talk about right now."

"I understand." He said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"He's back!" Nanako jumped up from her seat excitedly. Dojima came in and so did his police partner. "W-Welcome back."<p>

"It's probably rare for your dad to bring home company, but I'm just bringing him home. Nice to meet you, I'm Adachi Tamotsu and I'll be here until spring as Doujima's slave."

"What, Adachi? I'm more considerate than you think." Doujima said with a glare.

Adachi laughed then said, "Oh yeah! You're both Yukiko's friend, right? She came back safely! Spread the news, alright?"

Seta and I looked at each other and grinned.

"We had paid her a visit and asked her about it but she said she couldn't remember anything. It's like she disappeared into thin air, and there's something that we can't solve about it yet. Maybe there's something else to this…" Before he could say anything else, Doujima hit him on the back of his head.

"Don't say anything stupid!" He turned to us, " don't mind him, he's just making things up."

Nanako stopped them by saying she was hungry. We all ate dinner, including Adachi, while the kids told us about their day. I hadn't seen Markus this happy in a long time…

When we were done and Adachi had left, Doujima had mentioned that he could probably get the 4th and 5th off. Nanako's eyes lit up with joy and she happily told him that she wanted to go to Junes. She got happier when he said we all could go on a trip somewhere and they both volunteered me and Seta to make lunches for all of us.

Well this should be fun. Right?

* * *

><p>On the second at night, Doujima called letting us know that he couldn't take those days off. Nanako was devastated but she hid it from us. I went to her and sat next to her on her bed.<p>

"I'm sorry he couldn't do it… Things like this happen you know?"

"It's ok… he always does this…" Her voice was tiny and sad.

I stroked her hair gently and said, "How about you, me, Seta, and Markus go out tomorrow. We were going to Junes with our friends but I'm sure we all would be more than happy if you went."

"R- Really? Is it ok?" she asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

I smiled. "Of course it is. I'll even buy you something sweet."

She gave me a hug. "Thanks Sarah you're the best!"

I gave her a hug then tucked her in for bed. I went upstairs and lied down onto the futon. I looked over at Seta who was just smirking at me. "What?"

"Who knew you had a soft spot for little kids."

"Shut up," I said with a blush.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you had to spend your day off here Nanako," Yosuke said.<p>

"It's ok I love Junes!" That made Yosuke happy. "We were supposed to go on a trip and make lunch sets but dad had to work…"

"… You know how to make lunch sets?" Yukiko asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head then looked at Seta and I. "Oh so you two are the cooks of the house huh, big bro and big sis?" Chie said.

"Hey Sarah you should come over to my place and cook for me some time," Yosuke said with a smirk.

"In your dreams! The only cute guy I cook for is this one," I ruffled Markus' hair.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Well, that came out wrong."

Everyone laughed at my horrible mistake. "So are these two better cooks than your mom Nanako?" Yosuke asked.

"My mom died in an accident," she simply said. He apologized to her but she said it was fine since she had her dad with her, and her "big bro and big sis". Can she get any cuter?

We went to get some food while she held my hand along with Seta's. Markus pouted so I held his also. She looked so happy with all of us that I couldn't help but smile. Later that day Doujima came home with a few bags.

"I brought you four gifts. I'm sorry I couldn't get the days off but I promise to make it up one day," he said as he handed us our bags.

Nanako opened hers first, which turned out to be a shirt, and laughed at the design on it. Markus got the same shirt and said they could be twins one day then they high-fived each other. I got a black bracelet that had silver beads. Finally, Seta opened his and got trunks that had a weird design.

"Sucks to be you," I told him quietly, smiling.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Another guy went down, making it one less member in the fight. The rest looked at the beast of a man, scared to even breathe the wrong way.<p>

"I told you guys," he said as he spat on the ground, "not to mess with my friend!" He knocked out a second one which made the rest run away. "Fuckers." The blond man looked over at his friend. "You ok? Did they hurt you?"

The red eyed one looked up at him. "Not really. Just a few kicks, nothing I can't handle. Thanks man you saved my ass, again."

The blond rubbed the back of his head, he wasn't used to kindness. "It was nothing. Come on let's go before the cops come."

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating for a long time. That school year was just tiring and I had no time at all. I just needed a break whenever I got one, you know? Hope you all understand. I chose pairings and as for that Adachi question, I want to give him a second chance but he makes it hard NOT to send him to jail. Do the time then I'll forgive you Adachi! Oh this is where the OC first appears. More on him later~<p>

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17: Tough Guy?_

"The group of boys who were sighted were rampaging the streets, breaking the peace of the town. Among them, the one who seems to be the leader suddenly assaults the camera!" The news reported a fight that happened at night. The boy on TV shoved at the camera saying that it wasn't for show. Doujima told us his name was Kanji Tatsumi, a troublemaker that can put up a fight and had singlehandedly wiped out all the gangsters in town. He even took out a biker gang that had been making a lot of noise near his house because his mom couldn't sleep. I can respect him for doing it for his mom but damn, a _whole_ biker gang?

After the news was the weather. Looks like it was going to rain tonight… Does that mean someone will show up again?

* * *

><p>"Will you sit down you're making me nervous," I told Seta who kept going from the clock to the window.<p>

"Sorry I'm just anxious. Do you think someone will be on there again?"

"Only one way to find out."

We went up to the tiny TV and waited for the screen to turn on by itself. What appeared on it was a surprise to me. It was Kanji.

* * *

><p>"Alright let the 'Special Investigation Team of the Case of the Serial Murder in the City of Inaba Meeting' begin," Yosuke said. We had gathered at our usual spot in Junes to share theories about the case so far and what we saw on the Midnight Channel.<p>

"Dude that's way too long just call it the 'Investigation Team'," I told him.

"Hmm that does sound better. Alright we'll go with that," he patted my head and I glared at him. He quickly took his hand away then continued, "So did everyone watch it?"

We all nodded. "It was blurry but it was him right? The one that was on the news before it came on," Chie asked.

"You mean the story about gangsters? I'm pretty sure the one that was on the Midnight Channel was Kanji Tatsumi," I answered.

"I was shown like that too right? But aren't the victims 'girls who are related to the first murder'? Wasn't that what they all had in common?" Yukiko asked.

Yosuke sat back in his chair and thought about it. "That's what we thought at first… Then when you got kidnapped it turned clear and became some kind of show. Now that I think about it, it was probably that side's Yukiko like what Teddie told us."

"But since it was blurry that means he wasn't taken and put into the TV yet," Seta pointed out.

"That's probably true," I said, "but if we're going to help him and find out more about him, then we'll have to talk to him. However, he doesn't look like someone we can have a friendly conversation with."

"He wasn't always like that." We all looked at her surprised. She knew this guy? "I mean, I haven't talked to him lately but his house, the textile shop, provided souvenirs for us so I would talk to his mom from time to time. How about we visit their shop? I'm sure she'll tell us a few things that'll be helpful."

We gathered our things and headed to the textile shop. When we got there, a boy with a hat and blue hair came out. Something didn't feel right about him… I usually don't care for boys but this one didn't make me feel like that. I got a caring feeling like how I do with girls. The others didn't recognize him so maybe he was new?

While Yukiko talked to the owner, Yosuke and I looked around. Then something caught my eye. "Hey Yosuke, does this look familiar to you?"

He came over and examined the piece of cloth. "Whoa, it's the same as that announcer lady's scarf!"

"Oh you know Yamano?" Kanji's mom looked over at us.

"Well, just a little. So she had this scarf too," Seta asked.

"Yes she asked for it to be customly made in a set of two, one female and one for a male. But later she said she only really needed one so I put the other one on the shelf."

A delivery had arrived for the shop so she had to go. We left too but hid when we saw Kanji outside with that weird boy we saw earlier. We stayed quiet so we could hear them.

"To- Tomorrow? Fine by me… Huh? School? Yeah I'll be at school but…"

"Then I'll meet you at the school's gates then. See you there." The weird boy left but Kanji was still there.

"H- He said he was interested in me… But we're both guys… Yet he's interested me?..." He suddenly turned to us. Ohhhhhh crap. "'Da hell… are you jackasses looking at! ?"

"Well you see we were just… RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I was the first to get the hell out of there.

* * *

><p>"So if we're still thinking that the one's getting kidnapped were the women involved with that announcer, then wouldn't it make more sense that Kanji's mom is going to get kidnapped?" I asked once we caught our breath and was far away enough.<p>

"It would make sense with our theory, but why show him instead," Yosuke asked.

I shrugged. "If it is one of them then we need to make sure that the culprit doesn't get to either of them. We don't know enough to say for sure so we should probably stake out at the textile shop. We also need to know more about Kanji and make sure nothing happens to him so we'll have to pretty much have to stalk him. That weird guy was going to meet up with him at school so there's our opportunity."

They approved to my plan. After we got everyone's numbers we all walked home. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day!

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if there's any mistakes and it's short. I'll work on the next one ASAP! <strong>Loki Avatar**, WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?**

**R&R~**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18: Spying Time!_

"The target is now by the gates. Hey, his lunch looked pretty good. We should go eat somewhere after this," I said.

"I agree with that plan. Seta will pay for all of us," Yosuke replied.

"Shut up he's nearby. Plus, I refuse to pay since you both eat like starving pregnant ladies that's eating for three."

"I wonder what their deal is," Yukiko said, changing the subject, "That boy doesn't look familiar to me."

We all shrugged. They both met up and started to walk away. Chie said it was weird since they looked kind of romantic but Yosuke refused to listen to that. What a homophobe. Not that they're gay or anything it's just… ANYWAY, we split up so we can keep an eye on the shop and on Kanji. I went with Yosuke to follow Kanji while the other three went to the shop.

"Quick Sarah let's pretend we're dating so that we won't be suspicious!" He tried to put his arm around my waist but I punched his side.

"Heck no! As long as we stay far enough we won't have to!"

"Dammit I was hoping that would work."

We follow them at a safe distance and we occasionally hid behind a tree. We looked suspicious but there was something weird about Kanji and that boy too. I watched them from a tree till I noticed something.

"Dude, you have five seconds to take your hands off of my sides. They don't get away, then you won't be able to hold a single chopstick ever again."

"But you look so cuddly! I just want to hug you and snuggle with you while I sleep!"

"Alright that's it you little-"

"You two, whatcha doing?"

We both turned to the voice and our eyes got wide. Damn you Yosuke we got caught!

"What? N- Nothing we're just two crazy kids in love is all," Yosuke laughed nervously as he hugged me.

"I swear to god I'm going to-"

"Whoa now my love, don't be talking like that in public it's only ok when it's just the two of us!"

That earned him a kick in the baby maker. "We were just walking that way! We weren't thinking what you were doing was weird or anything!" I started to drag Yosuke away.

"Weird?" Uh-oh, time to run! "W- Wait you two! It ain't like that you got it all wrong, you hear! ?"

* * *

><p>"… and then we ran for it. So basically us getting caught was Yosuke's fault." I explained everything to the other three when we finally got to them.<p>

"Well we can just wait for him here then. I'm sure he'll be here soon," Seta said.

Speak of the devil… "Hey you're that fucking couple!"

"No I think you're mistaken!" I hid behind Seta.

"I don't get any of you…" he sighed, "Well you guys don't seem 'bad' or anything, but…"

"Can we ask you something," Yosuke asked, "Have you noticed anything weird around you lately?"

"'Weird'! ? You calling me weird! ?"

"What no I-"

"Fuck off right now! Or else I'll beat you black and blue!"

Sweet baby Jesus this got really bad really fast! I think I got my exercise for the next two years.

Later that day Seta and I were doing our homework when Yukiko called him. She said she had called the textile shop for business for the inn and Kanji's mom told her that he was missing.

"Do you think he'll show up on the TV?" I turned it on.

Seta looked out the window. "It's raining right now so maybe something will show."

We waited for about a minute and then…

"Hello~! It's time for the 'Bad Bad Bathhouse'!"

"Holy crap, Seta stab my eyes out right now," I said while covering my poor eyes.

"Only if you stab mine out too."

Oh god it's continuing. "Today, I'll be introducing you to the gathering spot for all those who seek sublime love beyond the line of sexuality. And the one who will be reporting to you on this top secret sneak-in is me, Kanji Tatsumi!"

Make it stop please! Wait does this mean he's… "What'll become of me? Or rather, of my body? Now then, let's dash into this 'gathering spot'~!"

And with that he was gone. Thank goodness I didn't know how much longer I could stand that. I guess we'll see if he really is gone tomorrow...

* * *

><p>Kanji ran into the bathhouse. I turned my TV off and stared at it confused. "What the hell was that?" My friend is in trouble...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Oh man, I was in pain just typing those things. So yeah, I was going to update but then I got "The Last of Us" and things got "busy". I finished in 4 days :D. Last little part was the OC. Any questions? No? Ok.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19: Super Creepy Bathhouse_

The next morning was slightly awkward. None of us really wanted to talk about what we saw let alone remember it. However, we came to the thought that maybe the killer was watching us when we went into the TV since maybe others did too. I mean, how else would the rumor of the Midnight Channel have spread and how would the culprit know that we got them out in time? Other than news, there isn't any other way.

After school, we decided to go into the TV to get the whole horrible bathhouse place over with. I grabbed my things to leave but stopped and looked at the corner of the classroom. A boy with curly black hair and red eyes just sat there alone with his headphones on. I couldn't help but feel like he's been around us the whole day. He looked up at me and gave me a bone chilling scowl. I gave him a slight glare then left the room. What a weird guy…

* * *

><p>"Hey Teddie," I said as soon as we entered the TV, "do you sense someone in here?"<p>

He just sat there and stared into space. Then he said, "Huh? Oh, um, yes. I think."

* * *

><p>I followed the group of kids all day, figuring they knew something about Kanji. They always talked about "cases" and the disappearances, so maybe I can get information from them somehow. At the end of the school day, I thought I wasn't noticed till the girl with the purple eyes and long hair looked straight at me. "Shit," I thought. I guess I made a face that showed it since she glared at me. Thankfully she didn't confront me and beat the crap out of me (I've seen her beat up that Junes boy many times).<p>

I followed them all the way to the electronics section in Junes. They checked their surroundings, making sure no one was around. I was about to turn back and head home until I saw the silver haired boy stick his hand into the huge TV. What the fuck!? I rubbed my eyes and watched as they all went inside. Again, what. The. Actual. Fuck. People don't just jump into TVs! (Although that would be hella awesome since I could be part of so many anime shows.)

_No, stay focused Cristian! You gotta go and find Kanji!_ I shook my head and went to the dark screen. Huh, everything looked normal to me. I looked around it to see if it had something in the back, but it was just a plain TV. _I wonder…_ I touched the glass, expecting nothing would happen. That's when my hand went through it.

"Holy-" I took it back and fell backwards. What the hell is going on? "I'm sorry Kanji… I can't!" I ran all the way back home, feeling worse than I already did.

* * *

><p>"I say we sacrifice the boys!"<p>

"Screw you Sarah I don't want my ass near those things!"

"You look like their type Yosuke!"

"Shut up!"

We were running away from the new shadows that we encountered. They were super buff looking guys with… speedos. They had swarmed us so we had no choice but to get away. However, they thought Seta and Yosuke were good looking. Yukiko had enough so she set them on fire with her new Persona, Konohana Sakuya. Seta summoned Izanagi and got rid of the rest with lightning.

"Are we safe now?" Yosuke was trying to catch his breath.

I turned around in the room we ended up in and groaned. "Far from it."

"Look at what we have here. Thank you for your attention everyone! We're all inside now." Shadow Kanji stood behind us with a mic. "I haven't yet had my wonderful meeting. I wonder, is that because of this scorching haze? As like the steam rising up from my sweaty body? My chest is all rock and stiff~."

"This is so wrong in so many ways…" Yosuke took a step away with a groan.

"Five bucks to whoever takes this whole memory away from me," I said.

He continued. "Will I really reach what I'm seeking for? With that said, let's head for the climax of love, and dash in even deeper!"

We watched as the real Kanji chased after the fake one. When did he get there?

"Come on let's go!" I grabbed Yosuke's arm and dragged him.

"Nooooooooo!"

With ease, I took him and Seta in the direction the two Kanjis had gone. Chie and Yukiko fought off any shadows that tried to attack us and were able to keep up with me. I got to the room and saw that we were too late. The fake had turned into a bigger shadow and was about to hit the real one. Yosuke summoned Jiraiya then saved Kanji in time from the attack.

"You guys?" Kanji looked around at us.

"Are you alright?" Seta got in front of him, ready to summon a Persona.

"You…" Shadow Kanji looked at us angrily. "Even you people thought I was 'strange'!" He attack Jiraiya and tried to break the block. "From the bottom of your hearts, none of you see me for who I am!" He succeeded then sent Jiraiya flying. "I've decided I'll only do what I want from now on!"

"Hina, take him out!" I shot my head and sent her charging at the huge shadow. She slashed him with a gust of wind and Seta used Izanagi to hit him with lighting, making him fall down, hard.

"Stop it…" Kanji whispered.

The shadow slowing started getting up. "Ahaha… Such a passionate approach… you all would make wonderful boyfriends…"

"He's getting back up!?" Chie got in a fighting position.

"Is it because Kanji won't accept him?" Yukiko unfolded her fan.

"I don't care who it is… Just accept me… Anyone is fine…"

"Stop it…" Kanji made his hands into fists.

"Somebody just accept me! Please!"

"I said stop it!" Kanji punched the shadow so hard it fell back down. "Shit… It's so pathetic thinking that this is inside of me." He stood in front of the fake. "I knew it ok!? I knew there was probably something like you in me!" His Persona showed itself somehow. "Get up!"

The two Kanjis fought each other. Us, on the other hand, were sitting and watching.

"Umm, is it ok to just watch? Shouldn't we help him?" Yosuke looked over at me and Seta.

I shook my head with a smile. "Let him figure it out. I'm sure he'll be fine. Right Seta?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

After what felt like hours, Kanji finally said that the shadow was him. He held out his arms to accept his other half. The shadow jumped and hugged him, fading away and being absorbed into Kanji. He smiled then fell back unconscious. We couldn't help but smile at the guy. It's hard to accept yourself, especially if you're like that guy.

* * *

><p><strong>*Woooow that... that was bad... I'm so sorry it's been this long since I updated. My school progressively got harder instead of easier, a "friend" of mine stopped talking to me for more than a month now, I got my heart broken for the first time and then it was repaired, I got stressed with all that plus college stuff, and currently I'm a coughing sneezing mess so excuse any mistakes. I was going to do this on the holidays but my brother was visiting and I hardly see him since he's in grad school. My sister is here for good so that was another distraction. What made me update now is the fact that I've been playing Persona Q and Kingdom Hearts. I missed my own story so yeah. Anyway, I'll try to work on this when I can. Sorry again guys my life is a mess and I've been trying to enjoy the little things in it. Oh, I'm debating if I should make the next chapter a little filler one with a date between Sarah and a certain character. Let me know if I should~.*<br>**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20: Taking a Break_

We had taken Kanji back to his home after he passed out. I did most of the carrying while Seta and Yosuke tried to help. Chie and Yukiko had already gone home since it was pretty late and I had insisted that they go on without us. Once we dropped Kanji off, the three of us started walking back to our own homes. It was mostly quiet since we were exhausted and we just wanted to enjoy the cool breeze of the evening. The boys were yawning and occasionally complained about how tired and sore they felt.

"You two are such wimps. I had to do most of the heavy-lifting," I said after a while.

"Hey it's not our fault you have some weird super human strength," Yosuke said, pouting.

"Yeah, how can someone so tiny be so strong," Seta asked.

"Shut up! You're just really tall!"

"You're about 5'1" or 5'2" Sarah."

Yosuke started laughing. "Seriously! ? You're even cuter now!"

"Yeah I guess she is," Seta said with a smirk.

I blushed as the two boys bullied me about how "cute and tiny" I was. No one calls me cute. Only he could…

"Screw both of you! I can still beat you both up!"

That made them quiet. I smiled at my victory as they sighed and dropped the subject. Yosuke walked all the way to our house and said goodnight to us. Before I could close the door, he stopped me. I looked at him confused.

"H-Hey," he started, "I was wondering… We have Sunday off and we saved Kanji so we have some free time. Do you… wanna hang out or whatever? N-Not like a date or anything! Just, you know, two friends hanging out and getting to know each other better."

I blinked a few times, not completely sure what to say. "I guess that's fine. Sure, Sunday we can hang out."

Yosuke's face lit up with joy. "S-Seriously? Well, great! So I'll see you later then!"

"See ya. Goodnight."

"G'night!"

I closed the door and walked inside. Markus looked up from the table and smiled at me.

"Welcome back!"

I smiled at his cute, happy face. "Hey cutie. So how was your day?"

"Kinda boring. Nanako and I drew some stuff earlier so it wasn't completely bad. How was your day?"

I shivered at the thought of that horrible experience with those shadows. "I rather not say."

He tilted his head in confusion but shrugged. I ruffled his hair and kissed his head before heading upstairs. Seta was already changed into his pajamas and sitting on the couch, reading a book on how to do origami. He glanced up at me with a small smile.

"So what did Yosuke want," he asked.

I flopped onto the futon. "Nothing really. He just wants to hang out on Sunday."

He made a face then cleared his throat. "Oh, really? Can I come too? I have nothing else to do that day."

I shrugged. "You'll have to ask him. Anyway, I'm gonna get ready for bed." I grabbed a few things then headed to the bathroom.

Seta called Yosuke as soon as I left. It rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey what's up?"

"Sarah told me about Sunday. Mind if I go?"

Yosuke stayed quiet for a minute. "… You son of a bitch, fine. I told her it wasn't going to be a date anyway. Tell her I'll be over at one then."

Seta smirked. "Alright. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah. Oh, and Seta?"

"Yeah?"

"I won't lose to you."

"Same here."

They hung up. Seta looked at the doorway and was surprised to see Markus standing there with an expressionless face. "Hey Markus. Did you need something?"

"I'm warning you now, I don't want you or anyone else dating her."

Seta was shocked with the usually happy and kind boy. His violet eyes stared at his gray ones with such seriousness that it made Seta almost scared. "W-Why not?"

"I already lost one person that was important to me. I refuse to lose her as well."

Before he could question the small boy further, I came back completely unaware with anything that just happened. I looked down at Markus who changed his expression to an innocent one. "Hey, umm, what's going on?"

"Yosuke said I could go," Seta said.

"And Seta asked if I wanted to go too," Markus added.

"Oh well that was nice. Sure, you can come too."

Markus smirked at Seta with an all too familiar one I was used to when he got his way. Seta gave a nervous chuckle and went back to his book. What just happened?

* * *

><p><em> "Stop worrying about it. You'll have fun and everything will be fine." Mitsuru was making loose curls with my hair.<em>

_ "Yeah but this is the first time I actually go out with a boy! What do people even do on a date?"_

_ She thought about it for a second. "I think they just talk about their interests and get to know each other even more. I'm not exactly the person you should ask about dating."_

_ I pouted at her in the mirror. "I guess? Thanks again for helping me get ready for this."_

_ She smiled. "No problem. You've been there for me during and after the accident so it's time for me to be there for you."_

* * *

><p>Sunday came and the four of us were walking in the shopping district together. Yosuke looked annoyed, Seta looked a little nervous, and Markus looked as happy as ever while he held my hand. We stopped so eat some ramen but it was kind of quiet while we waited for our orders. Yosuke and Seta sat across from me, not really looking at anyone. I sighed.<p>

"So… how are things at Junes?" I was getting tired of the silence.

"Fine I guess. We get some customers that are super annoying and insist that they're right about things and that we're wrong. Sometimes I just wanna say, 'Welcome to Junes. Get your shit and leave.'"

I tried not to laugh at his joke while Markus pouted. "Don't say that word it's not nice."

"S-Sorry," Yosuke said, chuckling nervously.

"Oh please Uncle Junpei says it all the time and you sometimes think it's funny," I told him.

He crossed his arms and looked down. "Yeah but he's always like that. Plus he makes me laugh."

"Yosuke can be like that too. Just give him some time."

"Who's 'Uncle Junpei'," Seta asked.

"He's a friend of mine. Junpei and some other friends of mine helped me take care of Markus when it was just the two of us…" I gave them a sad smile. "They were the best. You guys remind me of some of them."

"So I'm like this Junpei guy," Yosuke asked. I nodded.

"What about me?" Seta looked at Markus and me.

"Quiet, a leader, and always there for people… Just like Minato…"

Markus slammed his hands on the table. "He's nothing like him! He's not cool or funny or anything like you told me he was!"

"Markus!" I glared at him, making him fall silent. Yosuke and Seta looked at him with wide eyes. Tears started to form in his eyes and he went to the bathroom. Our food got there as soon as he left. We ate in silence until Yosuke finally asked the question.

"Who was Minato…?"

I kept eating without looking up. "… Our brother. He had the same kind of power as Seta. He had died before Markus was born." I cleared my throat and smiled sadly at them. "When he found out about Markus, he was just so excited. It's funny because he never showed any kind of emotions with anyone. I mean, he showed them with me but not to any of our other friends."

"Sounds like Seta… He for sure isn't one for emotions," Yosuke said with a small smile.

"Only with a few people," Seta added.

I shrugged then finished my food along with the other two. Markus didn't come back from the restroom and I got worried. Seta went to look in but said there was no one in there. I started to panic.

"Let's go look for him. He couldn't have gone far, right?" Yosuke got a to-go bowl for the ramen.

"Y-Yeah… Seta you look around the shopping district while Yosuke and I can check Junes and the flood plain," I said.

"Right. I'll go ahead. Call if you find him." He left and started asking around.

We looked everywhere for Markus but couldn't find him anywhere. Yosuke asked every person that we passed by and even gave them his number if they found him. I was touched at how hard he was trying for me and Markus. When we met up with Seta, he said he wasn't having any luck either. Yosuke got a phone call not long after that.

"Hello?... Where?... Alright, thanks we'll be right there!" He hung up and smiled at me. "They found him at the flood plain. He must've gone there after we checked."

We all ran to the flood plain and saw Markus sitting on the huge rock that people used to fish. I ran to the small boy and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back.

"What were you thinking running off like that!? Do you realize how worried you made us!?"

"I worried all of you…?" He looked over at Yosuke and Seta.

"Dude, of course we were worried! We looked everywhere for you but I guess you knew that considering the fact that you went here after we checked." Yosuke ruffled his hair and smiled at him.

"We care for you Markus. Come on, we saved your ramen for you. I'll go buy you a soda so you can eat it here," Seta said.

"Thanks… and I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just upset…"

"Don't worry about it." The two of them left.

I sat on the ground, letting out a long sigh. Yosuke sat next to me and grabbed a few stones. He handed me a few and we skipped them across the water's surface.

"This was so not how I pictured this day to be," Yosuke commented.

"Same here. How did you think it would go? Just you and me, talking about ourselves, eventually me falling in love with you and saying that this was actually a date?"

His face turned a bright red. "N-No! Why, did you think that?"

I blushed a bit. "No. I didn't know what to think really. But I will say this, when you asked me to hang out with you, I actually felt… excited about it."

"You did?"

I moved the hair out of my face and stared at the sparkling water. "Yeah. It's been awhile since someone's asked me to hang out with them. Especially a boy. I usually just tag along with someone that was invited and end up just kind of being there. Sorry about Seta and Markus tagging along by the way. I should have said no."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I did say it wasn't a date."

"I guess." We looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, how about next time we actually have a date?"

I genuinely laughed. I actually laughed without trying to hold it back, which I haven't done in a long time. "Someone grew a pair today. Well then mister, I'll go on a date with you if you learn a song of my choosing and sing it to me."

"Deal! Name it!"

"'Catch Me' by TVXQ," I said with a smirk.

He looked at me with disbelief. "What the- but that's in fucking Korean!"

"Yeah and if you're really serious about me then you'll figure it out."

He groaned and lied on the rock. "Man you're really different than any other girl I've met."

"You have no idea."

He held my pinkie with his. "But you know, I haven't felt this way with anyone. Not even with Saki…"

I blushed. "I think they're coming back. I'm serious about that song you know."

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll learn it, just you wait!"

I smiled to myself and heard Markus and Seta come back. It was a tiring day, but I actually had fun…

* * *

><p><strong>*Not the "date" we were all thinking of but hey, another chapterrrrr. I had to drink some Powerade to write this one today. We learned a valuable lesson here: don't mess with Markus. Yes "Catch Me" by TVXQ is a K-Pop song, don't judge me. Next one is Kanji's recovery and the school field trip. Bikinis, horrible tasting food, kicking the boys' asses, and more funny things. Happy New Year to all of you! If the year sucked, I'm with ya on that one. <strong>

**R&R please I like reading your thoughts~**


End file.
